When installing cables such as electrical wiring, coaxial cables, Ethernet lines, telephone lines, etc. in a building, it is necessary to secure the cables at certain distances. This is generally done using staples or by passing the lines through holes in the support structure. Other elongate bodies, such as conduits including water lines, gas lines, etc., are also installed in buildings.